This is what happens when your sent to detention!
by immortal-lover14
Summary: Lilly is sent to detention for falling asleep in class but she has no idea what was gonna happen when she sees her friend Liral .


**This is the first story i've writen in a while so i hope you like it :p**

**I don't own naruto...i wish i did **

* * *

><p>"...Lilly" Suddenly a textbook hits the desk near my head. I bolt up in my chair fully awake now. "Ms. Shultz I would very much appreciate it if you would pay attention to my class." I yawn and look around the class to see that everyone was watching me get my ass chewed out.<p>

"Well I don't really think anyone was paying attention to you anyway." When I looked back to my teacher she looked really pissed off at me.

"Ms. Shultz go to detention right now!" Yup shes really pissed. So I stand up with my bag already packed.

"Thanks Ms. Ralston see you tomorrow." I yell as I walk out the door with a smirk on my face. As I walk down the hall all I see is the same red lockers on either side. I pass a bunch of classrooms until I get to room 58: Detention. I couldn't help but widen my smirk, the school thought detention was a punishment but really it's fun compared to class. As I walk in I did a once over to see that only my friend Liral working on one of our many fanfictions we are going together.

"Hey Liral what are you in for this time?" I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I watched Liral start to pout.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" I couldn't help but laugh. "That's what you always say!" She couldn't keep the smile off her face now as we laugh. It was then that the power in the classroom went out. "What the hell?" I questioned out loud.

"What happened Ms. Warren?" We all hear Paul the detention teacher ask over his walky talky. _"We have some potentially dangerous men outside the school. They have knifes with them so keep all your students in the room and don't make any noise."_

Instantly the room went deathly still "Oh my god we're all gonna die!" A small wanna be emo girl starts to quietly freak out. After a few seconds of her sobbing I had had enough.

"Shut it bitch or your going to get us all killed." That seemed to shut her up.

As I look back to Liral I see her peeking out the blinds to see if she could see the men with the knifes. "Liral get aw-"

"OMG I see them!" I quickly run over to her and yank her back so they don't see her.

"What are you a dumbass?..." She opens her mouth to answer but I interrupt her "Don't answer that...if they see you they could kill you Liral."

"B-but their hot!" she say as she shakes me back and forth. After a few seconds I was starting to get light headed.

"Liral you bitch stop fucking shaking me!" She quickly released me for fear that I might hurt her. After I fixed my long black hair I looked into her bright blue eyes to only see mischief.

"Paul I need to pee!" Paul looked at her in disbelief "Liral we are under lock down and you need to use the restroom at a tie like this?" Liral just simply looks at him and says "Yes and if I don't get to a bathroom soon I'm going to pee on the floor and your all going to have to smell it."

Paul sighs "Fine Liral as long as you take a partner an you guys come right back after your done." Instantly Liral grabs my hand and drags me toward the door.

As soon as we're out the door and a few feet away I stop Liral and turn her around. "We aren't going to the bathroom are we?"

This brought a smile to her lips. "Nope. We're going to go check out those hot guys!"

I sighed with a smile on my face. "Fine but if they notice us we are running." Liral tackled me into a hug.

"Ok!" I easily pushed her off and began to walk down the halls stopping at every corner to check if the cost was clear. Until suddenly Liral grabs my hand and points down the hall we where in. When I look to where shes pointing I became scared because at the end of the hall stood Pein the leader of the Akatsuki. Liral having seen my expression quickly pushed us around the corner.

"Lilly whats the matter? You never get scared" Instantly I look her in the eyes to see them full of worry.

"Liral do you remember of the anime I always draw?"

"No"

"Well they look like the Akatsuki who are the deadliest characters in the whole anime." I made sure to whisper everything in case Pein was near.

"Well that doesn't mean that they are them. I mean that is just an anime." Suddenly something started coming out of the wall.

**"We found them"** Two different voices said. There in front of us was none other then Zetsu the cannibal plant man.

"OH FUCK!" There was no time to think just act, so I grab Liral's hand and start to run. Unfortunately we don't get very far because in the instant we're both suspended upside down.

"Oh my god! How did we get upside down?" I would have laughed at Liral's randomness but now was not the time.

"This is them?" A deep voice asks. _'Hmm who has that voice...Aha Kakuzu!...Aw shit!'_

"OMG! Do you have a gun? Can I shoot it? Aww it doesn't look like you have one, oh shiny knife!"

I was about to tell Liral to shut up when I hear "damn that bitch can talk but at lest she had big tits." Instantly Liral gets pissed _'Oh here we go...'_

"Hey dipshit I have eyes and a mouth so you should be staring at my face not my fucking boobs!" _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!'_ I watched as Hidans face turned into amusement instead of pissed off like I thought it would.

"Ha the bitch thinks she got balls." Before Liral could say anything I quickly interrupt her.

"What the hell do you want?" I had to ask before Liral got us killed.

"We know that someone has information on the Akatsuki" Peins eye pierced through me as if demanding I confess to him "here and we're to find that person to learn what they know."

'_And then kill us. Great no if Liral can just keep her mouth shut we will be ju-'_

"Oh Lilly knows lots of stuff about A-ka-too-key."

'_Well...fuck!'_ I sighed "Liral"

"Yes?"

"Look down" I don't even look at her to know she looked down to see how high she was. All I needed was the "Oh shit! Let me down! I don't like heights!" I could here her start to cry but I ignored her as Pein walked up to me.

"What do you know about us." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I again sighed.

"Well if I was stupid I would think I could beat you and then you'd kill me and my friend" In the back round I could hear Liral yell "I don't want to die!" but me and Pein ignore her.

"Smart girl" Pein said as he walked a little closer. I could see every piercing he had. His snake bites with the arrows, then the bars going down the bridge of his nose. Then I look into his piercing light purple ringed eyes, I had always be fascinated with them. But now not the time to think about it because those same eyes showed that if I didn't talk now, me and Liral would die without the help of her big mouth. Before I could speak we hear a loud voice say.

"Come out with your hands up!"

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan paused in pushing Liral back and forth while she was hanging upside down.

"Fucking dumbass it's a cop." Liral yelled right in his ear. Hidan cringed from the sound.

"What the fuck is a cop?" He yelled into her face and pushed her hard so she would swing back and forth.

"Ahh you motherfucker I hate being up high. Put me down right now! Put me down, put me down, put me the fuck down!" I sighed as Liral continued to yell. I looked to Pein to try and answer

again when he cut me off by asking.

"What is a cop" Not a question but another demand. Great I'm starting to get pissed!

I tried to answer as calmly as possible. But it wound up coming out threw clenched teeth. "A

cop is the same as an ANBU but without the ninja skills. They have a thing called a gun it is more deadly then a kunai."

"If you will not came out peacefully then we will come into arrest you!" We hear the police outside yell.

Pein looked to me and said "What does the...cop mean" All I could do was sigh.

"It means if you guys don't go out there they will come in here with their guns. If they do they will tell you to drop your weapons, if you don't -which you won't- they will open fire on you guys." This put Pein into thought mode.

"Release the girls" Was all he said before I felt the tentacle around my ankle release. Thus dropping me and Liral on our heads.

"Mothrefucker..." Was all I could say as I roll back and forth holding my head. While I heard Liral yell "Yes I'm down! But ow that hurt!" Before I could do anything I feel myself getting picked up and put onto someones shoulder. I quickly whip my head back to see long blond hair that had a half ponytail. _'Well shit I'm stuck with the dumb blond suicide bomber...'_

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Put me the fuck down!" I look over to see Hidan carrying Liral with her blond hair flying around and her blue eyes angry and in a panic as she kicks her legs trying to kick him in the nuts as she punches him on the back.

"Liral..."

"Put me down!"

"Liral"

"I said put me the fuck down!"

"Liral!"

"Yes?" By the time she noticed I was calling her name I had started to get a headache from all her yelling.

"Shut the fuck up"

"Ok" I sighed for like the fourth or fifth time when I started to pay attention to what Pein was saying.

"We are to take them back to Ame to gather what information they have on us." He looked to Deidara and Hidan "You two are to carry them and make sure that they don't escape. Now go ahead of us while we distract these...cops for your escape understood."

"Hai leader-sama." Deidara and Hidan said. Without another word Pein lead the rest of the Akatsuki outside to where all the cops were. But before me or Liral could see what was to happen Deidara and Hidan turned and ran in the opposite direction.


End file.
